Eras el chico que yo amaba
by Hetalian97
Summary: Esta historia no tiene el final cliché llena de disculpas por el pasado. Hay cosas que no tienen perdón, y ella lo tenía claro, pero había una diferencia con esa persona. Ahora tiene entrada un nuevo personaje, que desquilibrará la balanza que él se empeñó en construir.
1. Chapter 1

Probablemete los problemas son más grandes cuando se viven a cuando son parte del pasado, las personas se ríen de las angustias y tristezas que alguna vez sintieron en lo más profundo de sus corazones, otras personas guardan esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón reprimiendo las lágrimas y suspiros pesados llenos de un pesar. Los romances de adolescentes son bastante pasajeros y muy difíciles de olvidar siempre y cuando ese amor haya sido importante.

Para Hinata Hyuga un amor de 2 meses se transformó en una sombra por varios años; conoció a un joven que a sus ojos era perfecto, de ojos azules y cabellos dorados quien le decía tener ojos sólo para ella, la única con la que soñaba y anhelaba pasar el tiempo. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, de apariencia elegante y muy similar a un príncipe. Lo conoció a escondidas de su familia por la diferencia de clases sociales y educación, al ser hija de un empresario y heredera de su fortuna, él era hijo de padres separados y de clase media-baja; pero eso no le importaba, ella soñaba con él y que sería muy feliz a su lado. Al pasar las semanas notó las diferencias, le gustaban más las fiestas que quedarse con ella a ver una película, consumía hierba, lo que a sus ojos era una aberración, esto se debía a que había crecido en un colegio privado y sumamente religioso. Las diferencias crecía, pero no eran suficientemente grandes como para que ella lo dejara de querer, incluso recordaba cómo él le pedía ser su novia en una plaza llena de gente, algunos ebrios y entrada la noche, para ella nada podía ser más romántico. Todo terminó al momento en que él le dejó de hablar, no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes; Hinata comenzó a pensar cosas horribles, no era porque le pasara algo, sólo no quería hablar con ella; se miraba al espejo y se sentía poco atractiva, era un poco rellenita y de baja estatura, no sería extraño que él la engañara, si ni siquiera se habían acostado; entre lágrimas luego de comprobar su hipotesis decidió cortar con él, Naruto no parecía sentir dolor alguno por la partida de la mujer que decía amar.

Pasaron unos pocos años para volver a verse en la misma universidad, la Universidad de Tokyo; se vieron en una fiesta, él parecía seguir igual que siempre, ella era igual de baja, pero no se notaba por unas botas con tacones y un cuerpo un poco más delgado. Sus miradas conectaron, la boca de la chica se abrió un poco, le sonrió levemente saludandolo con la mano, era un momento incómodo. El rubio la miró un poco asombrado de verla con una cerveza, una falda oscura, chaqueta negra de cuero y una blusa delicada que dejaba ver su ropa interior, era muy diferente de la chiquilla que conoció hacía un par de años; un poco avergonzado se le acercó con una mirada llena de confianza diferente a lo que sentía.

\- N-Naruto - tartamudeó con suavidad sin romper el contacto visual - que sorpresa verte aquí - él le saludó con un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendola.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo - le sonrió de manera seductora haciendo que sus piernas temblaran - soy estudiante de periodismo - le dijo sintiendose superior a ella como siempre había sido.

\- Yo de economía - la paga ya iba distanciada, su autoestima bajó al escucharla decir sus altas espectativas - me alegro mucho por ti y tu carrera - se le apartó para ir con sus amigos para escapar, pero él le tomó la mano deteniendola.

\- Espera, conversemos - sus palabras le recordaban ese horrible pasado y lo duro que fue con ella por ignorarla.

\- Bien, si es lo que deseas - dijo con desdén con ganas de gritarle por todo lo que le había hecho.

Se sentaron en los jardines; Naruto deseoso de probarse superior a ella le ofreció hierba, ella se lo aceptó con gusto y lo encendió, luego de una calada profunda se lo devolvió, Hinata terminó con los prejuicios que antes tenía y consumía sustancias que antes creía ser corruptas e inmorales. Naruto se le acercó quedando sentados mirando a la oscuridad.

\- Ha pasado 1 año y medio - dijo ella con melancolía.

\- Sí, y has cambiado - le respondió con intenciones de hacerle snetir mal.

\- No podía ser siempre una niña; creo que ya no hay nada más de qué hablar - le dijo intentando apartarse de ella.

\- No es cierto, la verdad es que quiero disculparme por ser tan cobarde y no poder terminar contigo de la manera correcta. Estaba asustado, nunca me había pasado que alguien me quisiera tanto - ella le calló con un gesto.

\- Me engañaste, esa es la verdad, no querías enfrentarme y que te dijera lo mal que estabas y el daño del que eres responsable - nunca la había visto siendo tan dura con él, usualmente sólo le decía palabras de amor y adoración.

\- Es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera aún - Hinata se detuvo con los ojos abiertos - es verdad, te amo - el rubio vio cómo ella trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas.

\- No digas cosas que no sientes - se secó las finas lágrimas - tú fuiste el que se alejó y no tuvo los cojones de dejarme - se recargó en su hombro con unos enormes deseos de sentirse cobijada por ese joven.

\- No quería dejarte; fue un momento de flaqueza y no me resistí, eras tan mojigata y apegada a las reglas que no me dabas lo que necesitaba - Hinata se sintió molesta al ver cómo él la culpaba de sus acciones.

\- Tú decidiste meterte con ella, si tanto deseabas llevarme a la cama pudiste habermelo dicho - el rubio rió con sarcasmo poniendo a prueba su libertinaje.

\- ¿Me hubieras hecho caso? ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo? - ella cubrió su estómago avergonzada.

\- No, me sentía muy avergonzada de mi cuerpo cómo para dejar que la persona que amaba me viera desnuda - fue duro para ella, largas dietas y muchas horas de ejercicio sólo con el deseo de volverse una chica digna de su amado.

\- No debías avergonzarte, eres hermosa - la besó con tal suavidad que sintió un querer intenso que hizo dudar de toda fortaleza que había en ella respecto a vengarse de él por todo, tal vez no era tan mala persona como ella creía.

\- N-Naruto-kun - le abrazó con fuerza profundizando ese beso que por mucho tiempo anheló, era un momento mágico; él acariciando su cabello de manera suave pero apasionada.

Al sentir las pesadas gotas de lluvia huyeron al auto del rubio, era antiguo, pero trataba de mantenerlo en buen estado. Jadeando y riendo notaron sus manos entrelazadas, ella estaba abrumada, parecía una película de muy mal gusto, prefería los final infelices para los protagonistas.

\- Estás loco - decía riendo con fuerza.

\- Aún así tú me quieres - le respondió antes de volver a asaltar sus labios.

Las cosas, como siempre, subieron de tono, él con manos veloces no demoró en desnudarla y tenerla a su mereced en el asiento trasero de su auto; jamás pensó en ver a una niñita tan mojigata así de dispuesta. Sus manos buscaban abarcar toda la existencia de su adorado rubio, esa adoración renacía con fuerza, le besaba el pecho con amor y dedicación. Un poco aburrido le abrió las piernas, con condón en mano entró en ella. El movimiento era veloz y lleno de dolor, no era tan delicado hasta que ella en medio de gemidos le suplicó ser más delicado. No era exactamente tan bueno cómo él pensaba, de todas formas ya había obtenido lo que deseaba, tener a su ex con las piernas abiertas gimiendo su nombre.

\- T-Te amo - confesó la chica deteniendo al rubio, al ver la imagen frente a él la culpa lo invadió; ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él y no fue capaz de verlo - no es el mejor momento para decirlo, sólo se me salió - Naruto bajó para abrazarla y seguir moviendose.

\- Yo también - dejó que ella se pusiera encima de él - muevete - ordenó con una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, quien obedeció con un poco de dificultad.

\- Ah, Naruto-kun - estaba llorando por la intensidad de las sensaciones - es tan bueno - el rubio admiraba a la joven que se movía con energía sobre él, entregada en su totalidad. El verla como un ser tan inferior le hizo sentirse miserable, debía sentir que ya había cumplido su cometido, pero ella lo adoraba de una manera tan pura que ser cruel con ella era en una maldad de la peor categoría.

Al acabar los dos se separaron quedando sentados mirando al frente con los asientos cómo único paisaje, los vidrios estaban empañados como prueba de lo que había pasado. Naruto pensaba en tomar a la chica de vuelta cómo su novia y tener una vida feliz a su lado, pero no era tan simple, lo que había ocurrido era un acto de infidelidad hacía el amor de su vida que por fin había aceptado como su novio. La Hyuga se sentía completa y feliz, le tomó la mano y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, no tenía un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza, sólo las sensaciones que había vidido.

\- E-Esto cambia las cosas, ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica con un leve sonrojo - ¿q-qué somos? - a pesar de haber pasado un par de añor seguía siendo muy inocente frente a las reacciones físicas de su compañero, tenía el rostro ensombrecido y el semblante serio.

\- Nada, esto no debió pasar - las palabras cayeron sobre Hinata como un balde de agua fría dandole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo aún desnudo.

\- ¿Qué? - las palabras apenas le salían de la boca - pero nosotros - respiraba con dificultad mientras sus lágrimas se juntaban - tú dijiste que me amabas - lo miró a los ojos tratando de darle sentido al terrible momento que estaba viviendo.

\- Fue fruto de la situación, estaba muy excitado - era verdad, jamás había tenido una experiencia sexual tan erótica, justamente porque ella no quería serlo, sino que le demostraba amor en lugar de deseo sexual.

\- Entonces debo olvidar todo lo que pasó, aún cuando fue especial - él asintió - bien, si es lo que deseas - ahora era ella la que estaba seria y profundamente dolida y traicionada - jamás me busques, jamás me llames ni me mandes mensajes; no quiero saber de ti el resto de mi vida - no iba a llorar para darle lástima como hizo en un tiempo pasado.

\- Hinata, no te enojes - le dijo buscando su rostro.

\- Eres un ser despreciable - sus quejas fueron acalladas por un beso suave, sus acciones eran muy distintas de lo que él decía.

\- ¿Me pides que no me enoje luego de que tuvimos sexo y me dices que fue un error? - decía enojada mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

\- No es eso, de verdad te quiero - Hinata le puso su mano en la boca.

\- No es cierto, deja de mentir - sus lágrimas amenzaban con salir pero ella no se lo permitiría - esto ya pasó, fue bueno, de verdad eres muy bueno; pero eso no quita que seas un pedazo de mierda por decirme cosas cuando piensas otras - una vez vestida salió del auto dando un fuerte portazo.

El tiempo como siempre fue un buen remedio para los corazones rotos, ella fue olvidando a ese despreciable ser que sólo la usó para un buen rato y luego la sacó de su vida para seguir con su relación. Él se casó con la mujer de su vida luego de salir de la universidad, parecía vivir una vida feliz de acuerdo a su clase social, olvidando esa mala aspiración de tener una vida de rico financiada por las riquezas de Hinata. La Hyuga siguió su vida graduandose con honeres y sirviendo al ministerio de economía de Japón como una de las mejores creadoras de políticas públicas. Ambas vidas se habían separado para no volver a juntarse, pero el destino es caprichoso, aunque no siempre hay que hacerle caso a los caminos que la vida te impone.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de pasar un par de meses sin empleo encontró una vacante para ser director de la sección de comunicaciones en el ministerio de educación, Naruto se sentía mucho más feliz al obtener ese empleo, la paga y el horario eran buenos. Lo que él no sabía era que Hinata trabajaba ahí, aunque en una sección diferente con una paga mucho mejor, como siempre, los ricos mantienen su estatus. El día lunes Hinata lo vio en el tren subterraneo, con un poco de temblores vio cómo se bajaban en la misma estación; tratando de olvidarlo decidió pasarlo caminando rápidamente. Al entrar a su oficina estaba agitada, corrió a toda velocidad como si el rubio la estuviera acosando cuando él no tenía idea de que ella estaba ahí. Luego de la presentación frente a su equipo comenzó a escuchar rumores de una economista, de apenas 25 años de gran potencial; como buen periodista, se le ocurrió hacer una nota de ella, luego de los permisos era sólo ir a la oficina de ella.

\- Con permiso - decía llamando a la puerta con un poco de nerviosismo, era su primer trabajo en su nuevo empleo.

\- Adelante - al abrir la puerta ambos quedaron congelados, sin poder articular palabra; Naruto cerró la puerta con el corazón agitado por la angustia, ella seguramente arruinaría la nota.

\- V-Vengo a hacerle una entrevista como jefe de comunicaciones - ella asintió con lentitud, se le había olvidado respirar del terror.

\- Está bien - suspiró con pesadez - por favor, olvida todo lo que haya pasado, no atentaré contra tu trabajo, te respeto como profesional - necesitaba aclarar las cosas para sentirse más empoderada de la situación.

\- Entonces sí estamos bien - decía tomando asiento frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No, jamás vamos a estar bien, sólo en lo profesional podemos tener una relación - sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno y rencor con profundos deseos de llorar - Ino-chan, ¿podrías traer dos cafés latte? - preguntó a través de un citofono plateado.

\- Claro Hinata, en un momento - se escuchó decir por el aparato, Hinata se cruzó de piernas tratando de calmarse.

\- Necesito un buen café antes de emepzar el día y luego de que me enteré de que trabajarás conmigo es mucho más que necesario - el rubio se sentía incómodo antes de comenzar la entrevista.

\- Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace años, de verdad lo siento - Hinata lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano.

\- Ya no tengo más lágrimas que derramar por ese tema, prefiero fingir que fue un sueño - Naruto podía ver en esa mirada una profunda tristeza y represión.

\- Está bien, si ese es tu deseo - contestó para dar por terminado ese tema, pero era obvio que necesitaban conversar y sacar afuera todos esos sentimientos que se habían guardado por tantos años.

El café no tardó en llegar, luego de dar el prinmer sorbo, Hinata se sintió con el valor suficiente como para dar la entrevista, lo único que lograba descomponerla era su entrevistador, ese hombre que amó hasta el punto de dejar de amarse a sí misma. Naruto se vio a sí mismo por debajo de esa mujer, que parecía sólo guardarle rencor por esa noche, a pesar de haberlo disfrutado no podía romper el lazo tan profundo que mantenía con su ahora esposa.

\- ¿Es importante la inclusión de políticas públicas en la economía? - preguntó volviendo a su rol de profesional dejando atrás.

\- Bueno, dadas las buenas condiciones económicas del país, se podría decir que sí es propicio; a final de cuentas el fin de nuestro gobierno es mejorar las calidad de vida de las personas, sobretodo de aquellas que más lo necesitan - respondió con un tono suave y pausado, parecía que de verdad le importaba lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué medidas se deberían tomar frente al auge económico por el que Japón está pasando? - escuchar a esa joven, a quien conoció apenas rompiendo el cascarón, llena de prejuicios mojigatería le sorprendía; ahora era una mujer decidida y sin titubeos.

\- Pues lo que toda nación debería hacer, siempre y cuando las condiciones económicas lo permitan, el llamado es a ahorrar - era lógico lo que decía, pero le parecía mucho más difícil responder con ese entrevistador.

\- ¿En qué se están basando las nuevas teorías económicas? - esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento, estaba sumida en la idea de esa noche y de lo que pudo haber hecho diferente.

\- Pues, vivimos en un mundo globalizado y liberal, sin embargo, no es algo totalmente beneficioso para los trabajadores, por lo que las nuevas teorías apuntan a un mundo conectado pero con ideas mucho más sociales para beneficiar a la clase que ahora se está viendo afectada, esto es a través de la minimización de la flexibización del empleo para darle estabilidad económica a la población y no afecte el ahorro para sus pensiones - al fin se había metido de llena en el tema económico, lo que más le apasionaba hacer.

Luego de una hora cronológica la entrevista estaba finalizada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar más que con monosílabos, la vergüenza y el dolor les calaba hondo, dando vueltas en lo que se pudo haber hecho y no se hizo. Naruto pensaba en que tal vez hubiese sido más feliz con la Hyuga a su lado, parecía una mujer sensata y cariñosa que se guiaba antes que nada por la razón antes que por sus emociones como lo hizo en algún momento, como esa vez que lo llamó rogando que no la olvidara y que la amara, fue humillante y desesperado, le demostraba lo mucho que ella lo necesitaba y adoraba; esa noche en el auto se quedó pensando en lo cruel que era por haberla usado para un polvo, muy buen polvo, pero con sus palabras gentiles y llenas de amor logró ver en ella un amor verdadero que él mismo se encargó de extinguir nuevamente. Hinata por su parte se arrepentía de haberlo dejado entrar en su corazón de nuevo, esa noche en la que se dejó llevar por la pasión y el amor que le había guardado por ese tiempo en el que estuvieron distanciados.

\- Gracias - dijo el rubio antes de abrir la puerta con su mano izquierda dejando relucir una argolla de oro en su dedo anular.

\- Felicidades por tu matrimonio - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, ese hombre al que tanto amaba ya estaba junto a alguien más, lo cual era lo mejor para ella, así no pensaría en la tonta idea de permanecer a su lado.

\- Gracias, aunque llevo 2 años casados - ella asintió con lentitud.

\- Como siempre, me entero de las cosas de las últimas - decía haciendo referencia al matrimonio y al hecho de que él ya tenía novia al momento de su encuentro en esa fiesta.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes - dijo cortante antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Naruto no podía evitar querer estrecharla entre sus brazos.

A lo largo del día Hinata no podía pensar bien qué hacer, así que en la hora de almuerzo se fue con Ino, quien era su amiga antes que su secretaria; se sentía sin energía como para trabajar con su equipo, estaba agotada, siempre que vivía una experiencia fuerte emocionalmente quedaba agotada.

\- Pareces una muerta - decía un poco preocupada - ¿es por el chico que te entrevistó en la mañana? - como siempre daba en el clavo.

\- Sí, ya lo conocía de antes - la rubia, que sentía una gran fascinación por el chisme, pero más allá de eso le tenía un gran cariño a la Hyuga, quien la ayudó a entrar a su trabajo para pagar sus estudios en ingeniería civil.

\- Ya me lo parecía, se le veía acelerado luego de salir de tu oficina, incluso se sacó su anillo con molestia - el oír esas palabras le hicieron pensar a Hinata que tal vez algo no iba bien en su vida.

\- Él y yo tuvimos una relación cuando eramos más jovenes - confesó tomando un poco de agua - no terminó bien y no esperabamos vernos nuevamente, mucho menos en esta situación - dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- Está bien, le diré que estás ocupada cada vez que venga a verte, ya lo intentó una vez pero no tuvo el valor - era cierto, siempre que pasaba por su oficina sentía unos enormes deseos de entrar y conversar.

\- Gracias, de sólo verlo no puedo pensar con claridad - Ino juntó sus manos y sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿No será que aún guardas en tu corazón sentimientos profundos hacia él? - la sola pregunta la hizo palidecer, ese hombre no merecía sentimiento alguno que no fuera desprecio y rencor.

\- Jamás, él y yo tenemos un pasado que nos mantiene separados. Hace muchos años él me hizo algo de lo que no soy capaz de decir, pero me marcó tan profundamente que no puedo verlo sin pensar en ese día - Ino cambió su semblante por uno triste y comprensivo.

\- Pues si tú no lo deseas no permitiré que te busque. Además necesitamos tu mente en buen estado para que puedas seguir creando esas maravillosas reformas a la economía - Hinata enrojeció, de verdad se había esforzado mucho en ese proyecto junto a su equipo.

\- Gracias, eres una gran amiga por entender esto - la rubia asintió diciendo en el gesto que no era nada.

\- Por cierto, Sabaku No Gaara va a venir al edificio la próxima semana - Hinata sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

\- ¿De verdad? Oh por Dios, he esperado tanto para mostrarle mi investigación - decía con el rostro totalmente iluminado.

Sabaku No Gaara era el fiscal más influyente en el sistema judicial japonés; en los pocos años que llevaba Hinata había descubierto casos de corrupción y él por voluntad propia decidió investigarlo para darle la pena más adecuada. Para Hinata él era un hombre admirable, de apenas 32 años y gracias a Dios, soltero; ella admiraba más que nada su sentido de justicia y deseo de equidad de género, además de eso era un hombre solitario y misterioso que trataba de mantenerse al margen de la prensa, es por eso que no sabía muchos datos de ese hombre tan maravilloso que lograba hacerle temblar las piernas de emoción.

A lo largo de la tarde Hinata no podía parar de pensar en ese hombre pelirojo, lo miraba en fotos que buscaba en su ordenador, le sacaba múltiples suspiros, esa mirada oscura y seria. Luego de que acabara la jornada la Hyuga ni se acordaba del molesto rubio que la seguía desde atrás con enormes deseos de hablar con ella, al tomarla de su brazo vio un rostro atontado y enamorado, fue una vista inesperada.

\- Oh, eres tú - decía poniendo un semblante algo más serio.

\- Necesito un momento para hablar contigo - ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Vete a casa, con tu esposa y vive tu vida feliz como lo habías hecho hasta ahora - aunque en realidad no tenía pruebas de que su vida haya sido feliz.

\- Pues no lo haré, quiero que llores todo lo que tienes reprimido por los años - ahora logró hacerla sentir amenazada - me arrepiento tanto de lo que te hice - Hinata se detuvo un momento.

\- Vamos por un café y luego me dejarás en paz - el rubio asintió y sin soltarla entraron a un pequeño café, que era de la preferencia de la Hyuga - habla - ordenó luego de que ella tomara un poco de su té helado.

\- Necesito que me perdones - Hinata se detuvo un segundo para luego suspirar pesadamente.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Esa noche fueron tus palabras las que me lastimaron, cada una de ellas fueron elegidas por ti, ahora debes asumir las consecuencias - sus palabras eran mucho más maduras de lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que ya no soy esa persona? - preguntó casi rogando, a lo que la chica bufó por lo bajo.

\- No creo que esto te quite el sueño, en realidad ya casi no pienso en eso, hay momentos felices en los que esa noche parece ser un mal sueño. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo y olvidar que eso alguna vez pasó, de lo contrario, sólo abrirás heridas que habían permanecido cerradas por el paso de los años - ya era tarde, Hinata había construido un muro por el cual Naruto no podía pasar, lo peor de todo era que él mismo la había incitado a eso luego de acostarse con ella.

\- Pues deja que te ayude a sanar la herida que provoqué en ti - tomando sus manos logró hacerla dar un respingo - sé que la chica que tanto me amaba está ahí - Hinata apartó sus manos con rapidez como si su contacto la infectara.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te esperé, esos días antes de romper contigo, todas mis llamadas que no fueron contestadas, todos esos mensajes sin respuestas fueron los causantes de que yo te dejara, ya no veía al chico del que estaba enamorada, y eso fue una de las cosas que más me dolía - de nuevo sacaba el tema que siempre creyó dar por sentado - además, te estás comportando como un hombre soltero cuando bien sabemos que estás casado, con quien presumo, es la novia a la que engañaste conmigo - no quería, pero sus lágrimas se acumularon al decir esas palabras tan llenas de dolor y verdad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que la engañé contigo? - preguntó con algo de ansiedad, que ella supiera la verdad de eso lo hacía sentir mucho más despreciable.

\- Tengo dos ojos, los vi un par de días más tarde - confesó con un poco de pesar - no creo que deberías estar aquí pidiendo mi perdón, deberías ir a casa con ella. No te preocupes por mí, yo no le diré nada a ella - esa especie de promesa lo hizo dar un sobresalto, jamás hubiese pensado que ella haría algo para lastimarlo, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho.

\- Si esa noche hubiese permanecido contigo, ¿te habrías casado conmigo? - le pregunta la sorprendió tanto que le tomó un par de segundos procesar ese supuesto demasiado específico.

\- No lo sé, jamás me vi casada contigo - le siguió un silencio para luego soltar una risa nerviosa - la verdad sí, pero era imposible, no soportaría un matrimonio con alguien que me ve como un ser inferior por ser una "mojigata", hubiese sido un matriomonio emocionalmente abusivo - Naruto jamás pensó que su trato era así de duro con esa mujer.

\- Fui un mal novio contigo - ella asintió - si no sabías nada yo pude haberte enseñado, lamento haberte hecho sentir como alguien inferior - la Hyuga le detuvo con el gesto de la mano.

\- Ya es suficiente, deja de lamentarte, lo que hicieste ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Sigue con tu vida y dejame en paz - se levantó dejandolo con las palabras en la boca.

Nuevamente ella escapaba como un ciervo asustado, no soportaba verlo; más que por el sexo fue lo que implicaba, él la utilizó un momento y eso quería decir que no la amaba, eso era lo que más le dolía. Al entrar al subterraneo no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, hipaba del dolor y la rabia que sentía por ese hombre que tenía el descaro de pedirle disculpas; al llegar a su departamento se sentó en su cama y sin hacer más se quedó dormida. Naruto por su parte se fue caminando a su casa demasiado abatido por sus errores, no sabía qué hacer para quedar en paz con ella; por otro lado se cuestionaba sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, al verla de nuevo fue como un shock de electricidad en su ser, ver sus labios carnosos maquillados y llenos de veneno hacia él no hacían más que darle deseos de acurrucarla en su pecho, con ella olvidaba su matrimonio y su amor de tantos años. Hablar con ella y entender su perspectiva lo dejaron en el suelo, pero no se iba a rendir, ganaría su simpatía de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata comenzó a dormir mal desde el día que se volvió a encontrar con el hombre de ojos azules, quien parecía empecinado con complacerla para ganar su simpatía durante horas de trabajo, muchas veces enviaba a Kiba y a Shino a espantarlo mientras tomaban un café discutiendo temas de relevancia para su investigación, era una gran reforma al sistema económico. A pesar de todos sus intentos, no podía evitar encontrarlo en el tren camino a la oficina, quien apenas la veía se acercaba y le jugaba bromas para hacerla reír; eso lograba molestarla aún más, pues veía en esas acciones tan infantiles intentos de expiar sus culpas, como si lo que hubiese pasado esa noche fue un mero accidente, como arruinar un vestido con un poco de cerveza, un error del cual no se tiene mucha culpa.

Naruto por su lado se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en su área sin dejar de buscar alguna situación que necesitara la presencia de ella, a veces se quedaba despierto en la cama pensando en esa noche una y otra vez, recordaba los gestos que ella hacía al momento de confesar su amor y cómo estaba de decepcionada y destrozada al momento de huír.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que Sabaku No Gaara visitaría el sector de economía, Hinata tenía el corazón en la garganta, lo había visto tantas veces en la televisión que memorizó sus rasgos a la perfección, ese día no le molestó que Naruto la interceptara de nuevo en tren, rió un poco y no podía quitar ese sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- Hoy viene Sabaku-san - le comentó casi en un suspiro, Naruto detuvo sus chistes en seco al notar que esa era la razón de su caracter tan afable.

\- Huh - dijo un poco decepcionado y molesto.

\- Sabaku-san - dijo en un grito ahogado mientras entraban a la oficina, el rubio veía cómo ella ordenaba su cabello tratando de mejorar su imagen, de cierta forma le recordó esos buenos momentos en los que ella se centraba sólo en complacerle con esos pequeños detalles. No pudo evitar dejar salir los celos que se habían colado en su corazón al pensar que esa chica estaba fuera de su alcance.

\- Me dijeron que cuando niño era un psicópata - comentó con cizaña a lo que sólo recibió una mirada enojada de la morena. Al parecer nada de lo que dijera cambiaría su imagen idealizada de ese hombre, que a sus ojos era extraño, demasiado callado como para ser una buena persona.

\- Eso no es cierto, deberías ser más considerado con él, cuando era niño perdió a sus padres - sus palabras tan duras lo dejaron helado, ni siquiera pudo seguir los pasos de su compañera.

Mientras tomaba el elevador, la Hyuga no podía contener la emoción de trabajar junto a un hombre tan destacado y moral intachable; antes de cerrar las puertas vio que ese mismo hombre tomaba el elevador. Hinata podía ver todo en cámara lenta, cómo intentaba detener el elevador y subir jadeando, era casi 2 cabezas más alta que ella y de ojeras muy marcadas, esos ojos de perfecto color turquesa que le agradecieron por detener el elevador para que él subiera.

\- Gracias - dijo escueto y con una risa algo nerviosa, pero sin quitar jamás su rostro estoico y serio.

\- N-No es nada Sabaku-san - ella le ofreció su mano para estrecharla - mucho gusto, Hyuga Hinata, trabajaré con usted por el tema de corrupción - dijo con una sonrisa, cuando en realidad tenía un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Oh, es usted, pero, me parece que es un poco joven para el cargo - dijo estrechando su mano. Le incomodaba usar el elevador por las conversaciones vanales, pero ella parecía interesada en cosas de peso, después de todo era aquella joven economista interesada en el bien común con sus teorías.

\- Oh, es que me he graduado un poco adelantada - confesó colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja - espero que nos llevemos bien - el pelirrojo asintió con lentitud sólo una vez.

Era un momento incómodo, sentía que le había desagradado cuando en realidad le había parecido simpática e inteligente. Hinata bajó antes que el pelirrojo por educación de parte de él, aunque ella no entendía muy bien eso de que los hombres dejaran entrar a las mujeres primero.

\- ¿Por qué eres tú la que ostenta el cargo de presentarme este caso? - soltó un poco maleducado dandole un enorme susto.

\- Porque estoy capacitada para ello - respondió con de manera suave, tampoco quería decirle que ella estaba más que encantada de trabajar con él por su adoración.

\- Bien, me gusta trabajar con gente segura de sí, espero que tus acciones reflejen tus palabras - dijo con una sonrisa leve haciendola sonrojar para luego ocultarlo con su cabello.

\- Creo que podremos trabajar bien - dijo invitandolo a entrar a una sala con una mesa y sillas a su alrededor - aquí tengo los datos para usted - dijo entregandole un archivador pesado, al recibirlo el pelirrojo sintió un roce con los dedos de la joven, fue un toque sin intención y le hizo dar un pequeño respingo - tiene un resumen al principio - le informó con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, ¿cuanto tiempo te tomó recopilar esta información? - le preguntó un poco curioso.

\- 2 semanas, estaba algo desordenado - el tiempo era poco para la cantidad de documentos.

\- Pues estoy muy impresionado - confesó ya con una sonrisa más relajada.

\- Gracias, Sabaku-san, significa mucho para mí - estaba totalmente roja por tales palabras, siempre soñó con concerle, desde que iba en la universidad. Destacaba por su pasión en debates contingentes, por lo seco de sus palabras y la manera de destrozar a sus contrincantes se le conoció como el "demonio de la arena"; para Hinata era un hombre al que siempre miraba en sus clases comunes, a la espera de cualquier comentario que dijera, le encantaba el sonido de su voz, tan fuerte y calmo.

A la hora de almuerzo Hinata y Gaara salieron por la puerta conversando de manera normal. Por un momento se olvidaron de la inseguridad que significaba el pelirrojo, quien estaba en la mira de todos esos políticos corruptos que sólo querían tomar su vida. Tras unos autos salió un hombre armado a punto de disparar su arma, un segundo después la bala ya había salido y Hinata en un acto totalmente irresponsable se interpuso, protegiendo a la persona dueña de su admiración en un abrazo, al momento del impacto no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y miedo.

\- ¡Hyuga-san! - gritó tomandola en sus brazos mientras segurdad apresaba al criminal - dime algo - ordenó dandole leves golpes en su mejilla.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó sonriendo ante su cara desesperada.

\- Sí. ¡Llamen a emergencias! - gritó mientras tomaba a la Hyuga entre sus brazos - mierda - su angustia no le dejaba pensar bien. En lo que él entraba en un estado de pánico, la policía se encargaba de inmovilizar al agresor.

\- No se preocupe - le dijo poniendose de pie - está en mi brazo - llevó la mano del pelirrojo a la herida - al parecer sólo me rozó - comenzó a presionar la herida para que se detuviera el sangrado.

\- Arriesgaste tu vida por mí, ¿estás loca? - ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Usted es muy valioso para mí, sería injusto que yo no hiciera nada por cuidar de usted - el pelirrojo no entendía bien sus palabras, pero lograba recibir esa intención llena de bondad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una especie de calidez en su interior, pero eso no fue capaz de reducir su ira por su acto irracional.

\- Lo que no es justo es que tú estés herida y yo ileso sin saber qué te lleva a arriesgar tu vida por mí, un mísero fiscal - sin darse cuenta estaba gritando por el pánico.

\- Lo que usted representa es mucho más de lo que parece - contestó sonriente - es de los pocos que está en las altas esferas que no ha cedido a la tentación del soborno - sus palabras estaban cargadas de adoración - nadie podría hacer su trabajo cómo usted - antes de terminar llegó la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital.

En el trayecto el pelirrojo no miró a la joven, pensaba en sus palabras y que en cierto nivel era verdad lo que decía, era una chica con convicciones claras y muy testaruda. Al llegar el médico la revisó y posteriormente envió a una enfermera a curar su herida mientras informaba a Gaara lo que había pasado.

\- Tú eres la chica del ministerio de economía, ¿verdad? - era una mujer de hermosos cabellos rosados y ojos verdes.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe? - preguntó con algo de curiosidad meintras le pasaban un algodón con alcohol.

\- Estás en las noticias, me pareció romántico lo que hiciste por él - dijo de manera infidente.

\- Oh no, él no es mi pareja - negó con la cabeza apenada - no era esa la intención, él es muy valioso para que se haga justicia -sus ojso brillaban con intensidad de sólo pensarlo.

\- Pues tus ojos parecen decir otra cosa, debes estar enamorada de él, pero tu amor no es correspondido - sus palabras y el alcohol en la herida le hicieron soltar un quejido.

\- No me importa - fue todo lo que dijo hasta que terminó de vendarle el brazo y luego salió para escuchar al médico hablar con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - preguntaba Gaara con una expresión de clara preocupación.

\- Ella está bien, la bala sólo destrozó el tejido superficial de la piel, en estos casos lo pertinente es desinfectar - lo vio suspirar con alivio.

\- Me alegro, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? - la pregunta era bastante extraña, no sabía qué podía responder, tampoco por qué él tenía que hacer algo si soólo se habían conocido el mismo día.

\- Debe evitar hacer esfuerzos con su brazo por una semana, luego de que tenga la cicatriz no debería haber mayores complicaciones, con que la ayude a cargar objetos pesados estará bien - el pelirrojo asintió y tomó la receta del doctor.

Al salir del hospital Gaara la llevó a su casa en su auto, era bastante sobrio, muy de su estilo. Hinata trataba de no decir nada y parecer invisible, de verdad era alguien de quien podía estar enamorada, a final de cuentas lo admiraba hasta el punto de creerlo perfecto, tal como había pasado en muchos años. En medio de sus pensamientos sonó su teléfono, era Naruto, demoró en atender por pensar de más la situación.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿¡por qué no me avisaste que te habían disparado!? - gritó exasperado haciendole alejar el aparato.

\- Porque soy una persona independiente, además, Sabaku-san estuvo conmigo en el hospital. No te preocupes, fue un rasguño - dijo para calmarlo un poco, le daba pena verlo esforzarse tanto en vano.

\- Necesito verte, debo saber si estás bien y qué necesitas - Hinata suspiró con pesadez, estaba empecinado con ella.

\- Estoy bien, por favor, quiero dormir, necesito descansar un poco, volveré en un par de días, ¿podrás aguantar ese tiempo tú solo? - parecía un niño cuando le hablaba así.

\- Vale, pero te llamaré todos los días - ese control maniaco le hizo perder la paciencia.

\- Ve y preocupate de tu esposa - dijo para luego colgar con fuerza.

\- Ese tipo puede ser un verdadero lío - soltó el pelirrojo un poco confundido - ¿está casado pero te da más atención a ti que a su mujer? - la chica asintió con lentitud.

\- Lamento que tuviera que escuchar eso - dijo con bastante vergüenza - es una larga historia - el pelirrojo miró el camino tratando de calmarla

\- Si te resulta incómodo no me lo cuentes - Hinata lo miró sin que él le devolviera, se veía serio y atractivo, ese semblante que siempre daba a las cámaras le hacía temblar.

\- Gracias, Sabaku-san - dijo sonriendo como siempre.

\- Dejando ese tema atrás, quisiera que vivieras conmigo mientras te recuperas, asumo que vives sola y el médico dijo que necesitabas a alguien contigo - sus palabras lograron que ella abriera la boca totalmente al borde de un ataque de nervios.

\- No es necesario que se proecupe por mí - Gaara estacionó su auto en una casa bastante simple, pero era de un tamaño considerable.

\- Sé que es tu decisión, pero tómalo como si estuvieramos trabajando todo el tiempo - sus ojos parecían un poco cuajados logrando conmoverla.

\- Sé que no es muy común, pero si es por una semana está bien - soltó un suspiro pesado luego de acpetar haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera levemente, de manera casi inperceptible - sólo deseo tener mi espacio, lo hago por su tranquilidad - dijo colocando su mano sobre la el pelirrojo, era fría y fina, ese tacto fue como una descarga de corriente en su cuerpo, tuvo que contener un suspiro.

\- Gracias, si empeorarás por mi culpa no podría perdonármelo, ya de por sí no puedo perdonarme la cicatriz que tendrás el resto de tu vida - su rostro era sombrío y serio.

\- Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario - confesó mirandolo con ternura, ese hombre lograba alborotarla totalmente, era tan serio y misterioso, además de noble de corazón, era un dulce enigma

Al anochecer Hinata se instalaba en su habitación, era de tamaño normal con mueble de gran calidad. Al parecer él no vivía solo, pero no debía ser su novia, él era soltero. Mientras se cambiaba en su pijama escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- Hinata, ¿necesitas ayuda para vestirte? - era la voz de una mujer, abrió la puerte y en efecto, era una mujer rubia y de ojos verde oscuro - veo que estás lista - le sonrió de manera casi exagerada.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. ¿Puedo saber quien es usted? - la rubia rió un poco.

\- Es verdad, mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari, soy la hermana mayor de Gaara. Él me pidió que te ayudara, muchas gracias por proteger a mi hermanito - la joven mujer tomó las manos de la chica - no sabes cómo te lo agradezco - Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

\- Él es un hombre especial - Temari asintió - a veces tiene una mirada perdida y no sonríe mucho - Temari puso una expresión de sospecha mientras la escuchaba hablar de esa manera.

\- Tú amas a mi hermano, por eso saltaste - Hinata enrojeció furiosamente.

\- No sé si es amor, pero sí siento algo especial por él, quizás admiración - en eso volvió a sonar el celular de la morena interrumpiendo su expresión totalmente soñadora por causa de ese pelirrojo que despertaba en ella emociones intensas.

\- Hinata voy para tu departamento, sé que necesitas cuidados - la chica suspiró.

\- Naruto, basta, no necesito tus cuidados. Sabaku-san está cuidando de mí, por favor ve a tu casa y metete en tus asuntos - volvió a colgar el telefóno con fuerza.

\- Al parecer tienes un acosador - dijo Temari riendo nerviosa. Hinata cada vez se sentía más intimidada por las atenciones del rubio, quien parecía fuera de sí cada vez que la veía.

\- Era mi novio cuando era joven, pero él no entiende lo que ha pasado - Temari tomó su mano y la condujo a una sala de estar.

\- Mi hermano quiere cambiar tu vendaje - la chica vio a Gaara con guantes quirúrjicos y una mascarilla mientras se sentaba.

\- No es necesario que haga todo esto - dijo la chica que estaba demasiado nerviosa, ese hombre iba a curr su herida y eso involucraba tacto.

\- Sé que estás emocionado por lo que ha pasado, pero estás exagerando con esto - decía la rubia un poco incómoda.

\- Nunca son suficientes las providencias. Necesito que levantes la manga - pidió con suavidad en su voz, la joven intentó obedecer pero la tela no cedía. Terminó en la vergonzosa situación de abrir su camisa de dormir y enseñar el brazo junto con su hombro y parte de su pecho.

\- ¿Así está bien? - el pelirrojo asintió mientras abría los vendajes, cuando llegó a la parte de la tela que se funde con la piel Hinata emitió un alarido de dolor.

\- Perdón, aguanta un poco más Hyuga-san - Temari miró molesta a ambos.

\- Sólo llámeme por mi nombre, no es necesaria tanta formalidad - solicitó con una sonrisa, para luego pensar que quizás se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades.

\- Está bien, pero no en horas de trabajo. No quiero que se malinterprete - dijo con un tono de frialdad, pero con una expresión suave que la Hyuga ni Temari habían visto.

Tamari se fue a su habitación en total silencio, al parecer se habían entendido bien esos dos, ya le contaría a Kankuro, su otro hermano menor, lo que estaba pasando con Gaara. Mientras tanto Hinata sentía que no podía respirar, él, el hombre que admiraba y con quien soñaba compartir aunque fuera un café; conocer los misterios que lo envolvían, jamás entendió por qué las personas trataban de evitarlo cuando era un hombre tan fascinante.

\- Ya está, me imagino que querrás descansar - dijo levantandose el pelirrojo luego de terminar la curación.

\- La verdad no, tengo la adrenalina por los cielos - respondió con una sonrisa - pero si usted lo desea me iré a mi cuarto para que pueda dormir - dijo en un susurro odiandose por su honestidad que pudo haber incomodado a su querido pelirrojo.

\- Tengo insomnio, podríamos tomar un poco de té antes de dormir - Hinata asintió con una enorme alegría de tenerlo sólo para ella por unos momentos más.

Esa noche no se dijeron muchas cosas, ambos conversaron de temas de trabajo y frivolidades. Hinata tuvo pequeños momentos en los que se prendaba de su perfil, tan serio y con ojeras marcadas, bellos ojos turquesa, una voy profunda acompañada de un maravilloso perfume ácido. A momentos se cuestionaba si era un sueño, tener a su lado a semejante hombre, que destacaba en su profesión por su pasión que expresaba contradictoriamente con su parsimonia. Deseó decirle lo bello que lo creía, que era un hombre perfecto a sus ojos y que estaba comenzando a caer en sus redes. El pelirrojo en cambio recordaba su infancia dura, llena de soledad, que sólo lograba mermar con un oso de peluche que aún guardaba; siempre pensó que nadie se arrisgaría por él, pero cuando ella le abrazó interponiendose entre él y la bala quedó sorprendido, vio una expreisón que nadie jamás le dió, ese momento ella le ofreció su propia vida a cambio de nada. Suspiró cuando la vio caer dormida, usualmente dormía 3 horas o menos, nadie le podía seguir; la cargó en sus brazos y al llegar a su cuerto ella despertó para acomodarse en su pecho.

\- Buenas noches, Hinata-san - dijo en un susurro.

\- Buenas noches, Gaara-kun - respondió para seguir durmiendo, se le veía feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

El día del accidente de la chica pudo ver a la perfección esa escena, ella saltando sin miedo a lo que le pasara, o tal vez sí estaba asustada pero su deseo de protegerlo era más fuerte. Naruto podía sentir cómo algo se escurría de entre sus dedos, verla saltar le afectó mucho, ver cómo ella entregaba su vida por alguien que no era él despertó sentimientos de celos; en su memoria, Hinata seguía siendo esa niña que entregaba todo por él, esa niña gordita e insegura, no veía cómo ella ya usaba faldas y ropa ceñida, se había quedado pegado en el pasado. Estaba determinado a recuperar a su adorada Hyuga, cuando supo que ese mismo hombre era quien la cuidaba sentía su sangre hervir; él quería la oportunidad de curar su suave piel y manipular sus sentiientos a su favo rcómo siempre lo había hecho, la haría sentir mal con las palabras justas y se pondría a sí mismo cómo lo único a lo que ella aspiraba.

Debía volver a su trabajo sin notar lo triste que estaa su esposa, cómo melancolica. Muy ocupado con sus planes salió apresurado. Al entrar al departamento de economía miró que la rubia que siempre le impedía el paso ni lo miró, estaba conversando con el pelirrojo que se interponía en su amor por Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó la chica con un rostro claramente angustiado. No había podido contactar a su amiga, sólo había escuchado los clásicos rumores de oficina.

\- Durmió muy bien, no tiene dolor, el médico me entregó analgésicos, pero se rehusa a tomarlos porque no le duele su brazo; pero se quedará conmigo un tiempo, para cuidar bien de ella - Ino se sorprendió y casi soltó una carcajada, su amiga estaba viviendo su sueño.

\- Pues que buena suerte - soltó riendo un poco. No había notado cómo el semblante de el pelirrojo había cambiado un poco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - interrogó con una mueca de extrañeza.

\- Pues mi amiga siempre te ha considerado un "chico genial" por así decirlo. Recuerdo que se detenía en el campus cuando te veía caminar a la facultad de Leyes - Gaara no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- Vaya - dijo tratando de poner su mente en frío, siempre se vio a sí mismo como un hombre aburrido y poco atractivo.

\- Pues espero que se recupere pronto - sacó de su bolso un rollo de canela - toma, llévale esto, le encantan los dulces con canela - dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía tan feliz de que su amiga estuviera cerca de un hombre cómo él, quien parecía un muy buen prospecto.

\- Gracias, se lo entregaré cuando vuelva a casa - respondió tomando el paquete.

El rubio al ver la escena comenzó a sentir unos enormes deseos de enfrentar a su rival. No se dio cuenta el momento en el que ya estaba frente a él con la sangre caliente y un rostro un tanto aterrador. Su ira iba mucho más de lo que jamás había sentido.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó con frialdad el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, aléjate de Hinata - ordenó de manera directa y tajante.

\- Tú debes ser Naruto, el jhombre que molesta a Hinata, pero por lo que veo pareces un niño. Te recomiendo que tú te alejes de ella o tendrá que tomar medidas legales contra ti - dijo aún más tajante.

\- Ella y yo tenemos una historia juntos y no dejaré que tú te metas en mi camino - amenazó Naruto con un semblante oscurecido.

\- Por lo que veo eres casado, lo que estas haciendo es adulterio - dijo señalando su anillo - si estás tan decidido a ir por Hinata deberías ser más sincero y convertirte en un hombre a su altura - el rubio tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa blanca, pero no fue suficiente cómo para cambiar la expresión fría del pelirrojo.

\- Sólo porque ella recibió una bala por ti no significa que te pertenezca - soltó con toda su ira.

\- No estoy hablando de eso, sólo creo que no eres digno de ella si eres casado - concluyó liberandose del agarre - piensa bien a qué mujer de verdad quieres - le recomendó con un poco de veneno mientras se iba hacia el elevador.

Naruto se quedó con miles de insultos en su garganta, miró su fotografía con su esposa, Haruno Sakura siempre fue su amor de la infancia, pero cuando ve a Hinata pierde el control y sólo desea estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, buscó la única foto que tenía con la que alguna vez fue su novia, se le veía feliz, una sonrisa enorme mientras él sólo sonreía de manera forozada. Al transcurrir el día intentó llamar a la Hyuga, pero no hubo respuesta, se sentía decaído cuando ella no estaba presente.

Mientras tanto Gaara se sentía de un excelente humor, hasta sonreía un poco más, no era tan gruñón, pensaba qué hacer de comer en la noche para sus hermanos y su invitada. El resto de la oficina lo veía con un poco de extrañeza, siempre era de un carácter sombrío, pero ahora tenía un aura más luminosa. A la hora de almuerzo recibió una llamada de Hinata.

\- Hinata, ¿cómo estás? ¿te duele algo? - preguntó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- Oh no, sólo le llamaba para saludar y preguntarle cómo va con el archivo que le entregué, si tiene dudas o algún problema - se le escuchaba nerviosa, se notaba en su manera de ser que era un poco ansiosa.

\- Está muy claro, no te preocupes - respondió sonriendo de manera más marcada, el resto del staff le miraba un poco asustado.

\- Me da gusto, entonces le espero en la noche - jamás nadie fuera de su familia le había tratado tan atentamente.

\- Bien, nos vemos en la noche, cuidate mucho, no hagas nada descuidado - dijo antes de colgar, luego de ello suspiró con fuerza, se sentía bien que al menos una persona deseara verle.

Al anochecer Naruto llegó mucho más desanimado que de costumbre, al ver a su esposa esperandolo notó que había algo extraño. Se sentó frente a ella, se le veía incómoda, con los ojos un poco hinchados.

\- Naruto, necesito que esto termine - sentenció entregandole una foto de él con Hinata de hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Sakura le entregó su anillo de bodas - espera, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas - suplicó con ojos angustiados.

\- Perdón, pero no puedo seguir en un matrimonio en el que mi marido no es capaz de admirtir que ama a otra mujer. Ya no nos amamos, ni siquiera yo te amo a ti, somos amigos que duermen en la misma cama - Naruto podía sentir como su mundo se caía a pedazos, pero era sólo porque era un lugar seguro, no por que quisiera estar ahí, en realidad un hogar con la Hyuga se le hacía más acogedor.

\- Sakura, no sé que decir. Yo de verdad te amo - la mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- Hasta en sueños la llamas, lo entiendo. Nunca nos casamos por amor, tú y yo forzamos este amor, pero yo quiero vivir mi vida. Me voy con la persona que me ama de verdad y no busca en mí a una mujer que no soy - se levantó de la mesa y besó la mejilla de lo que alguna vez fue un apasionado amante - adios - susurró tomando su maleta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto sintió una lágrima caer y cuando reaccionó para salir ya no había nada que hacer. Se volvió a su hogar y preparó su cena. No sentía nada, tenía la mente en blanco, no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Luego de cenar prendió un cigarrillo en su balcón, al ver las calles vio a la Hyuga caminar por la calle de su departamento, tuvo el deseo de ir por ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio al pelirrojo; estaba ahí sólo para recibirle, era un gesto dulce y sumamente cariñoso. Los vio marcharse conversando animadamente, pensó en lo dulce que debía ser tener un amor correspondido, una chica que al verla sí se te revuelva el corazón.

Gaara se sintió sumamente agradado por el hecho de ver cómo ella le esperaba, que al verse le acomodó la bufanda con una sonrisa. Al caminar ella le hablaba de trabajo, había avanzado en casa, tenía la nariz roja por el frío, lo que le pareció simpático. Al llegar a casa vio que Temari y ella había preparado guiso de carne para todos, ellos 4 parecían ser felices, pero él se sentía particularmente agradado por la compañía de alguien ajeno a su familia. Luego de ordenar los platos sus hermanos se fueron a la cama, Hinata se quedó con él para que le cambiara los vendajes.

\- ¿Has tendio un día duro en el trabajo? - preguntó con una sonrisa la chica con el brazo descubierto.

\- No, se me hizo liviano el día - contestó pensando en cómo el recuerdo de ella le facilitaba su carga laboral.

\- Extraño ir al trabajo, siento que le podría ayudar más estando allá - Gaara se detuvo en seco ante esas palabras.

\- Me es de gran ayuda saber que estás bien y que te estás cuidando bien tu herida, eres más valiente de lo que pensé, muchos desarrollan un miedo al lugar en el que son víctimas de algún ataque - dijo terminando de cambiar el vendaje.

\- Pues es el lugar en el que trabajo y dónde finalmente te conocí - le costaba trabajo tratarlo tan familiarmente, pero no se sentía tan incómodo, sentía que le ardían las mejillas; nuevamente el rubio la llamaba para arruinar su momento con el pelirrojo.

\- Hinata, ¿quieres ir a beber algo? - la pregunta era tan ridícula que ella terminó apretando su teléfono de manera excesiva.

\- Naruto, basta, dejame en paz - se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos leves suspiros.

\- Necesito verte - respondió entrecortado el rubio, parecían sollozos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con un leve interés, no parecía una de esas típicas llamadas.

\- No, te necesito - la chica suspiró con pesadez - mi esposa me abandonó - Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Pues no me sorprende, deberías enfocarte en resolver tu matrimonio en lugar de acecharme - sentenció antes de cortar la llamada.

\- Estás pálidad, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó el pelirrojo con una expresión de verdadera preocupación.

\- Sí, es sólo que ese hombre me pone de mal humor - dijo recargandose en el sofá - han pasado tantos años que parece un fantasme en mi vida - Gaara pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos pálidos.

\- Deberías alejarte de él en todo sentido - soltó con un dejo de pequeños celos, pero se detuvo al verla llorar - ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que te molesta? - preguntó y al verla asentir se sentó a su lado.

\- Él fue mi primer amor, lo conocí a espaldas de mis padres porque él era más pobre que yo. Cuando empezamos a salir nos llevamos muy bien, todo era tan simple en esos días; terminó engañándome con la que es su esposa, ella siempre fue su amor de la vida. Terminé con él y cuando nos vimos en una fiesta de la universidad me acosté con él, fue mágico hasta que me di cuenta de que él engañó a su esposa conmigo. Fue duro para mí, pero lo saqué de mi vida y ahora lo vuelvo a ver es cómo si no me dejara ser feliz - detuvo su relato cuando sintió un brazo fuerte y musculoso del pelirrojo abrazarla con fuerza.

En ese abrazo no se dijeron palabras, sólo se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la Hyuga le correspondió apretando el agarre. El calor de los dos se comenzó a fusionar lentamente, Hinata jamás pensó que sería tan agradable estar en los brazos de su amor, hundió su cabeza en el cuello del pelirrojo, tenía una fragancia ácida que le resultaba agradable, podía ver su piel, era más blanca que la suya, no era fría, todo lo contrario. El pelirrojo por su parte trataba de no repelerla cómo siempre hacía con las muestras de afecto, de a poco se fue acostumbrando, esa pequeña mujer le resultaba agradable. De a poco la postura fue evolucionando hasta que quedaron cómodamente recostados en el sofá y los venció el sueño. Gaara podía ver en ella un poco de él, ambos tenían una especie de maldición que les impedía ser felices a su manera. Esa noche no se dijeron muchas cosas, pero fue agradable un poco de silencio. En medio de la noche dos camas estaban vacías, Kankuro se levantó en la noche a tomar un poco de agua y al ver al hermano que alguna vez fue aterrador abrazado a una bella muchacha y durmiendo de manera tranquila le llevó a despertar a su hermana para que viera la escena, de lo contrario no se lo creería. Temari al verlos juntos se sintió tan feliz que estuvo a punto de despertarlos, les llevó una frazada y los dejó dormir.; la rubia recordaba esos días en los que ningún niño quería jugar con él, mucho menos una niña se interesaría en él y confesaría sus sentimientos, le entristecía ver que su hermano en su vida no había recibido afecto fuera de su familia; pero esa Hyuga lograba sanar heridas en su corazón que nadie se había tomado la molestia de curar.

 _Nota de la autora: Mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews, que las leo todas para ver en qué mejorar. Sé que se han formado dos equipos, no les haré spoilers, pero hay pistas en la historia para saber qué pasará al final de la historia, que para mí es un poco obvio. Les invito a quedarse hasta el final, ya que me encariñé mucho con esta historia y quisiera compartirles algo muy personal para mí. Más allá de la pareja que apoyen ponganse en el lugar de la protagonista. En fin, espero que le guste que lo que llevo. No estaré publicando hasta 2 semanas más por temas de universidad, pero les prometo que volveré. Los quiero._


	5. Chapter 5

A lo largo de la semana, Hinata mejoró rápidamente, salía a conversar con Ino y a entregarle papeleo que había hecho en casa del pelirrojo. Desde que durmiron juntos evitaban un poco estar a solos, ninguno de los dos lo hacía con intención de lastimar al otro, era un tanto incómodo, ya que no tenían buenas experiencias, más que nada ella, tenía miedo que su imagen de Gaara se derrumbara al igual que pasó con el rubio. Mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de sacarse de la cabeza esa hermosa sensación que tenía cuando la abrazó, se sentía con mejor ánimo, pero cuando era un niño fue bastante rechazado y poco querido, ninguna chica lo aceptó ni para la fiesta de graduación, por lo que decidió no ir; por esa razón es que cuando de repente sale una chica totalmete presta y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él le resultaba extraño.

Naruto espaeraba ansioso la llegada de la chica a la oficina, al verla entrar a paso lento y un poco triste, pensó que finalmente se desilusionaría de ese molesto pelirrojo, la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás haciendo que ella pegara un grito asustado y un poco ahogado.

\- Al fin has vuelto - dijo a su oído dándole un escalofríos y un calor fuerte en su estómago.

\- Por favor, no hagas eso - respondió seca mientras se liberaba del agarre.

\- ¿Por qué no? - odiaba esa pose de "héroe", esa amplia sonrisa, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo, la estaba acosando.

\- Porque tú y yo no somos nada. Te suplico que respetes mi espacio personal - el rubio oscureció su semblante ante esa fría respuesta.

\- ¿Cuando dejarás de jugar a hacerte la dura? - preguntó tomandola de los hombros - ya lograste que te pusiera atención, ganaste, tienes toda mi atención, ahora ya no tendrás razones para celarme - Hinata comenzó a asustarse al ver que la llevaba a la sala de mantenimiento totalmente vacía.

\- No estoy jugando, de verdad no estoy interesada en ti. Estás muerto para mí desde el día en el que me usaste - Hinata podía sentir como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir al recordar esa noche - estaba enamorada de ti, de verdad que lo estaba, y te lo dije. No puedes ir por la vida arruinando relaciones y luego creer que todo está perdonado porque eres una cara bonita - sin darse cuenta se había liberado del agarre y le estaba gritando.

\- Pero veo que eres demasiado suave con Sabaku - entonces no era ella, sino él quien estaba celoso.

\- No es de tu incumbencia mi relación con él - el rubio suspiro sin abandonar su petulancia.

\- Sí lo es - sacó de su billetera una fotografía.

\- ¿Aún guardas ese pedazo de basura? - dijo con una risa un poco burlona.

\- ¿Tú no? - Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- No quería nada tuyo, o nada que me recordara a ti - ese comentario sí fue duro para él.

\- Pues yo nunca quise romper el lazo que tenemos, mira la fotografía - salían los dos con hilo rojo atado a sus meñiques - creo que la leyenda es cierta - tomó sus manos, las cuales estaban un poco frías.

\- Pues yo no, recuerdo muy bien que no querías que nos tomaramos esa foto, que era ridículo e infantil y es cierto - le soltó las manos con suavidad - entiende que por un vez en tu vida no te vas a quedar con la chica que quieres - antes de irse el rubio la tomó en sus brazos y asaltó sus labios.

La puso contra la pared a pesar de sus protestas, sus labios eran tan cálidos como lo fueron años atrás. Naruto se sentía en el cielo, por ese momento podía fingir que era real, que el tiempo se había detenido sólo para estar a su lado, para besar a la mujer de la que estaba peligrosamente enamorado. La brazó limitando su movimiento, ella parecía dejar de resistirse. Al introducir su lengua en su boca logró colmar su paciencia y lo empujó con toda su fuerza cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto? - dijo con voz baja y queda, estaba en shock.

\- Sé que no me has olvidado y quiero recuperarte a cualquier costo - ambos se levantaron quedando frente a frente - sé que esa chiquilla con la que estuve tiempo atrás sigue ahí - besó su frente y la dejó sola.

Se quedó en el lugar unos momentos, sentía que había traicionado al hombre que amaba. Tocó sus labios con lentitud, su cuerpo no había olvidado el calor de ese hombre, sus caricias hicieron mella en ella. Suspiró con pesadez, no amaba a ese ser que había sido tan cruel con ella, pero lograba hacer que le temblaran las piernas.

A lo largo del día, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese suceso, sacaba miles de deducciones de sus acciones, estaba en la duda de si la amaba o era un capricho suyo. Se sentía mareada, no vio al pelirrojo pasar y pararse frente a ella, tenía la mirada perdida y la mente en otro lado. Gaara al verla se sintió preocupado, esa expresión era clara, había alguien más en su vida.

\- Vine a devolverte tu archivo - se lo entregó con cuidado de no tocarla, tenía el ánimo por los suelos.

\- Gracias - dijo con una expresión algo deprimida, ver esos hermosos ojos turquesa le hacian sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

Al llegar la noche recibió una llamada de la hermana del pelirrojo, sonaba muy molesta.

\- ¿Qué pasó con que estabas enamorada de mi hermano? ¿estabas jugando con él? ¿te parece divertido lastimar a alguien como él? - estaba claramente gritandole.

\- Yo, yo no puedo estar con alguien como él - rompió en llanto, esas lágrimas que había contenido el día entero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó preocupada, al parecer no había sido su intención lastimar a su hermano.

\- Sí, pero no puedo decirlo. Renuncio a él, Gaara merece algo mejor que yo - colgó y se dejó caer en su cama para llorar por su desgracia - mereces algo mejor que yo, estoy sucia y jamás me perdonaré esto - susurró repetidas veces hasta quedarse dormida.

El día viernes salió con Ino a beber un poco, se sentía deprimida, pero nada que una noche de fiesta no pudiera curar. Se preparó con una falda corta y suelta, un top ajustado y unos zapatos de taco. Al llegar a una disco se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo a conversar.

\- Me sorprende que hayas aceptado mi invitación - le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa - al parecer el estrés te ha carcomido mucho - al llegar sus bebidas las dos chocaron copas.

\- Por que esta noche encontremos algo - dijo Hinata sin dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo - Ino, debo decirte algo, necesito sacarlo - la rubia cambió por una expresión seria.

\- Claro, puedes decirme lo que quieras - Hinata suspiró largamente.

\- Naruto me besó, hace un par de días, me encerró y luego de tratar de hacerme volver con él me besó. No puedo ver desde ese día a Gaara - la rubia no podía esconder su sorpresa y molestia.

\- No puedo creer que llegue tan lejos sólo por un capricho. Pero esto no es tu culpa - Hinata bebió su copa rápidamente.

\- No lo entiendes, cuando pasó no pude evitar recordar ese tiempo a su lado. Luego de que eso pasó me encontré con Gaara y no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Estoy confundida - suspiraba con pereza, a pesar de estar en un lugar tan lleno de vida se sentía deprimida.

\- Tal vez ninguno de los dos es el camino que buscas a la felicidad - dijo Ino con una sonrisa - si los dos te hacen sufrir, entonces no vale la pena - Hinata parecía animarse con sus palabras.

\- Puede ser, después de todo aún soy joven - no quería detenerse a pensar en que el pelirrojo sólo había sido un foco de alegría, siempre velando por ella, le era más fácil pensar que le causaba dolor, cuando en realidad le causaba dolor la posibilidad de dañar a su adorado Sabaku.

Esa noche tomaron más de la cuenta y fueron a bailar a una discoteca. Se detuvieron en la barra, usualmente iban a beber un poco y se iban a sus casas, pero Hinata insistía en ir más allá. Mientras bebían un poco a Hinata le llegó un vodka de parte del bar tender.

\- Se lo envía el joven de allá - Hinata lo miró, era un joven de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, atractivo.

\- Gracias - dijo mientras Ino y el bar tender comenzaban a coquetear, mientras lo miraba un poco ensimismada se le acercó dicho joven.

\- No eres de por aquí - ella negó mientras este se sentaba al lado de ella.

\- No, en realidad vine por impulso - respondió con el rostro un poco colorado.

\- Pues me alegro, cuando llegaste no pude quitarte los ojos de encima - la chica no pudo evitar reír ante esa frase tan corriente.

\- Me parece poco creible eso que dices, ¿es una de tus frases para conquistar chicas? - definitivamente estaba ebria, jamás era tan sincera.

\- Sí, pero veo que eres más despierta que el resto de las mujeres en este tipo de lugares, eso me agrada - al parecer nada se le escapaba, tenía una mirada seductora que le recordaba mucho a su antiguo amor, por lo general el pelirrojo no daba una mirada llena de confianza, sino que llena de seriedad.

\- Gracias - ya no sabía que más decir, el ambiente era común. En eso sonó una canción algo lenta.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - lo que más quería hacer era moverse para sentirse más ligera y olvidar todo por un momento.

\- Sí, me gustaría mucho - antes de levantarse bebió el shot que le había comprado su compañero.

\- Vaya, no pierdes nada - no pudo evitar reír con sisnceridad ante el acto de "rudeza" de esa muchachas que a pesar de su segurdad había algo que la afectaba.

\- No, puedo - le tomó la mano con fuerza y al llegar a la pista se movieron lentamente.

El joven era notoriamente más alto que la chica, por lo que ella se acomodó en su pecho, estaba cansada y muy mareada, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Perder el control por un momento no debería ser malo, escuchaba que le susurraba cosas al oído, le hacía cosquillas. De pronto vio que le ofrecía agua en un rincón oscuro.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó con un tono un tanto empalagoso.

\- Sí, sólo est- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando asaltó sus labios, la besaba de manera apasionada, no era algo malo. Fue malo cuando apegó su cuerpo y le intentó subir la blusa, llegó hasta sus senos y estrujó uno - b-basta - no tenía la fuerza para liberarse, en su lugar él la tomó entre sus brazos y la quería subir a un taxi.

\- No hagas una escena, estás muy ebria - ella comenzó a forcejear para poder correr, logró ir un par de pasos hasta que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Hinata! - escuchó a lo lejos, esa voz fue suficiente como para dejarse caer en el suelo.

No recordaba cómo había acabado en un auto, pero por alguna razón no se sentía amenazada, sus ropas estaban sudadas y sucias, llegaría a casa a darse un largo baño. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento y terminó quedandose dormida. Al despertar se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, era un tanto luminosa, curiosamente la atmosfera no le resultaba amenazante.

\- Necesito agua - susurró mientras se levantaba, era un hotel lujoso, al menos para ella. Vio el mini bar y tomó una botella de agua, la bebió completamente y trató de ubicarse.

\- Ya despertaste - dijo esa voz masculina en un tono bajo, al darse la vuelta no tenía idea de cómo sentirse.

\- Kiba - susurró y se lanzó a sus brazos. Era su más preciado amigo de la infancia, él era el indicado para rescatarla de esa horrible situación.

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ese bastardo había puesto una droga para dormirte, por eso perdiste tu fuerza - Hinata estaba temblando en sus brazos, pudo haber pasado lo peor de no ser por él y su encuentro en el momento indicado.

\- Gracias, tenía tanto miedo. ¿Dónde está Ino? - preguntó al recordar que su amia podía pasar por lo mismo.

\- Se fue a su casa, aunque quedó de salir con el bar tender - Hinata rió un poco, conocía bien la naturaleza de la rubia.

\- No me sorprende - fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Esa noche había sido la más tonta de su vida, casi fue abusada por un desconocido, había bebido demasiado y de no ser por su amigo habría quedado indefensa en un sitio peligroso. Esa noche la perseguiría por mucho tiempo, no solía perder el control, pero saber que era acosada por el hombre que alguna vez amó, que el hombre que ahora amaba no iba a aceptarla por ser una mujer que estaba entre dos amores no le permitían pensar con la cabeza. En medio de la noche se despertó y tomo la desición de no dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones y tomar las riendas de su vida, volvería a hacer deporte, dejaría de beber, pero no de salir de noche; quizás lo más importante sería que ella decidió olvidarse de ganar el corazón de un hombre como el pelirrojo, por más enamorada que estuviera de él, no se sentía digna de él.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Hinata optaba por aislarse más y trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche sólo para no pensar demasiado en lo que había pasado; Gaara por su parte no podía olvidar la expresión de esa mujer, triste y sumamente apagada, ese día algo debió haber pasado que la transformó en una persona fría y callada, muy diferente de lo que era cuando la conoció, era alegre y radiante, siempre con un gesto hacia él en las pequeñas cosas; como cuando le arreglaba la bufanda con sumo cuidado y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Recordaba haber llegado a su casa muy desanimado y su hermana lo notó. Habló con ella de lo que sentía por Hinata, lo cual era más que nada un encariñamiento, le tenía estima por ser la única persona que de verdad lo admiraba y lo quería, que jamás lo miró con asco o temor, sino que su mirada estaba cargada de calidez; lo cual le resultaba extraño comparado con el resto de las personas.

Tal vez era momento de acercarse un poco más y arriesgarse, a fin de cuentas, siempre había jugado a la segura en todo, ya que sólo tomaba caminos que involucraban su propia capacidad, no contaba con los demás en absoluto. Quiso esperarla en su oficina, pero Ino lo retuvo con un rostro angustiado, lo cual no era muy buen augurio.

\- Sabaku-san, ¿qué hace aquí? - preguntó la rubia con una cara claramente nerviosa.

\- Vengo a ver a Hinata, no he escuchado de ella en mucho tiempo - respondió con un tono suave, lo cual no era muy usual en él.

\- Ella no desea verle más, pero no es porque ella no tiene el valor de verlo a la cara - ella sabía algo, así que se arriesgaría en investigar un poco.

\- Pues, yo venía a invitarla a salir un momento - el rostro de ella cambió un poco, suavizandose un poco - estoy preocupado por ella - antes de terminar la mujer de la que estaba hablando entraba totalmente desaliñada, muy poco usual en ella, ya que tenía un gran sentido del estilo.

\- Gaara - susurró sorprendida ante el pelirrojo de sus sueños.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en tu oficina? - preguntó con una expresión que le imposibilitaba a la joven decirle que no, esos ojos turquesas que demostraban tristeza y soledad.

\- Está bien, sólo por un momento - respondió cansada, en realidad había dormido poco esa noche y la anterior a esa.

Al entrar se veía que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, limpio y listo para trabajar, se veía un nivel de obseción en ella; el pelirrojo estaba un tanto asustado de las conductas tan extremas presentes en ella.

\- Bien, por favor tome asiento. ¿Qué se le ofrece? - preguntó tratando de ordenar su cabello.

\- Ultimamente no he sabido nada de ti, sospecho que algo pasó, no eres la misma desde hace un tiempo - no se equivocaba en absoluto, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdadera razón.

\- Es cierto. La verdad pasó algo que no es fácil de decir, pero no le veo mucho punto seguir guardandolo. Confío en ti, por lo que espero no hagas algo al respecto, esto es sumamente delicado y yo me encargaré de resolverlo - el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, a punto de sacar ese carácter que tenía cuando era mucho más joven.

\- Habla - pidió con un rostro serio que no quería demostrar lo ansioso que estaba.

\- Hace unos días sufrí acoso, pero sobrepasó los límites; no es como si no me supiera defender, es sólo que es más difícil de lo que creí. Cuando sucedió me sentí muy mal, débil e inutil, como si no tuviera la capacidad de hacerle entender que lo nuestro se acabó - no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar, se había olvidado de lo duro y transgresor que fue ese momento.

\- Hinata, no tenía idea - a pesar de estar separados por un escritorio, el pelirrojo se le acercó lo suficiente como para tomar sus manos - debe ser muy duro para ti - ella asintió - pero no logro entender la razón de que ya no desearas verme, pensé que confiabas en mí - ella le miró sorprendida, era cierto, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, había renunciado a él.

\- Tú sabes lo mucho que te admiro, desde que era muy joven; cuando pasó sentía que no podía mirarte a los ojos, como si estuviera sucia - sus razones parecían válidas, pero para él significaban que él era el problema - es difícil de entender, aún para mí. Cuando pasó no pude controlarme y decidí olvidarme de ello y de mi propia existencia - el pelirrojo reconocía esa sensación a la perfección, cuando era más joven y mucha gente le despreciaba se centró sólo en su trabajo hasta que un día cayó enfermo por exceso de trabajo. Al tener las manos frías de esa mujer frente a él las besó con suma ternura.

\- Lo entiendo - decía respirando en el dorso de sus manos, no era un acto erótico, sino de profundo afecto y empatía. Cuando subió su rostro la encontró totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos con unas pequeñas lágrimas - hemos cometido errores similares a lo largo de nuestra vida - el ambiente se había relajado lo suficiente como para que ella respirara tranquila y no acelerada - sólo deseo que no me apartes de ti, es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo aunque sé que no debería pedirte nada - ella asintió con fuerza, jamás lo había visto con una expresión tan sincera y avergonzada, pues tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Cumpliré cada deseo que tengas - susurró para luego besar sus manos, pálidas, cálidas y de dedos largos y finos.

Fuera de la oficina estaba Naruto escuchando frente a la puerta, lo había arruinado todo por completo, la había hecho llorar de nuevo, había roto todas las promesas que se había hecho para estar a su lado. Pudo entrever como el pelirrojo era lento y cuidadoso con ella, muy al contrario de él, que era apasionado y abrasante; siempre intentando abarcar a la joven por completo.

\- No deberías estar acá - dijo Ino sin dejar de revisar sus documentos

\- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe - dijo molesto hasta que conectó la mirada con la rubia, estaba furiosa.

\- Sí me incumbe. Hinata y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, le debo mucho y me corresponde cuidarla así como ella me cuida a mí. Desde que entraste a su vida has hecho su vida imposible, nunca la había visto tan destrozada; por primera vez en su vida puede ser feliz con el hombre que quiere y tú sólo te interpones en su camino. La otra noche casi fue abusada porque tú decidiste tomar una actitud misógina y patriarcal, abusaste de ella porque eres más fuerte. Debería golpearte por todo lo que le has hecho. Desaparece de su vida y dejala ser feliz, abandona tu fantasía de quedarte con la niña rica y de bien, ella no va a elegir a un perdido como tú, no por lo que vales, sino por lo que eres - sus ojos eran como dagas, al igual que cada palabras.

\- Jamás quise lastimarla - Se sentó frente a la rubia y soltó sólo una lágrima para luego irse.

Naruto venía de un hogar destruído, su padre y madre estaban divorciados y no se preocupaban de él. Al crecer todas sus relaciones se basaron en el interés y no en su valor como persona, sólo salía con chicas para que él le invitara cualquier cosa. Tenía un estilo de vida libre de cualquier compromiso, nada ni nadie le preocupaba. Cuando conoció a Hinata, era una noche calurosa y le extrañó verla con jeans en lugar de una falda, su maquillaje era excesivo y no bien aplicado, como si nadie le hubiera enseñado. Al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de su personalidad extraña, le gustaba jugar con fuego con él, siempre cruzando la línea que él pensaba, se debía llevar con una niña rica; pero al momento de consumar el acto se veía aterrada y se quedaba con las ganas. Su actitud mojigata e infantil lo terminaron abuerriendo, porque no era el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado, él era de una vida más arriesgada y ella siempre jugaba a la segura, cuidaba el dinero y los gastos como si nunca hubiese sido joven, parecía más su esposa que su novia. El día que ella terminó con él fue bastante corriente, ella le llamó entre lágrimas diciendo que ya no podía más, él no sentía la más mínima tristeza al escucharla tan destrozada y sólo la dejó ir. Con el pasar de los años se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, que ella fue la única que lo había querido y se había preocupado por él, más allá de sus padres y amigos, ella le llamaba cada día sólo porque extrañaba su voz; aunque odiaba que fuera responsable en todo sentido, prácticamente la "hija perfecta" ella era su único lugar seguro, y así la idealizó.

\- ¿Qusieras ir a almorzar conmigo? - escuchó el rubio que le preguntaba el Sabaku, también la escuchó tomar aire de repente, podía verla sorprendida y evitando la mirada del pelirrojo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se avergonzaba.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por mí, lo que sea que decidas está bien - dijo mientras se levantaban y lo llevaba a la puerta - escríbeme y yo iré - el pelirrojo asintió y antes de salir se le acercó y besó suavemente su mejilla.

\- Nos vemos - dijo y se retiró.

\- Oh dios - estaba totalmente sorprendida de las acciones tan imprevistas que tomaba el pelirrojo, usualmente mantenía sus emociones bajo control, pero no evitó gritar en su bufanda.

Durante la mañana pudo terminar de preparar su investigación junto a su equipo, quienes se alegraban de verla tan feliz y con la mirada algo perdida. La gran diferencia en los "rivales" eran las sensaciones que provocaban en ella, Naruto le daba un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza, mientras que Gaara la hacía feliz y mucho más optimista.

El pelirrojo llegó un poco tarde a su trabajo, pero no se sentía mal por ello, con ver que ella estaba tranquila y en paz él podría concentrarse mejor en su trabajo. Esa mañana tenía una sonrisa que dejó a su equipo un poco asustado, ya que tenía un rostro lleno de seriedad durante 30 años. Recordaba mucho su juventuda y su niñez, como tenía insomnio tenía unas ojeras que mantenía intactas, le llamaban monstruos y terminaron por romper su espíritu infanitl lleno de esperanza y alegría. Al principio se escondía a llorar y luego sólo enseñaba un rostro tan aterrador que nadie se le acercaba. Cuando conoció a Hinata sentía que su niño interior era reconfortado por ella, cálida y amorosa como una madre; por eso que al alejarse sintió una enorme desesperación y angustia.

A la 1 de la tarde se reunieron fuera de un resturante de comida italiana. Hinata estaba más que feliz, ya que adoraba ese tipo de comida desde que tenía memoria; por un momento tuvo en su cabeza la imagen de Gaara con salsa de tomate en su cabeza, por lo que soltó una risa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con semblante relajado.

\- Te imaginé con salsa de tomate en la cabeza, por tu cabello - dijo con una risa casi imperceptible, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que él había reído un poco.

\- Creo que es un poco gracioso - dijo con una risa leve, ella se quedó prendada de sus facciones, atesoraba cada una de sus expresiones como un tesoro, nunca lo había visto reír.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo reír - dijo colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, muletilla que tenía como modo de coquetería nerviosa.

\- Lo dices muy segura - contestó bebiendo un poco de vino tinto - ¿por qué? - preguntó tratando de ponerla en jaque de manera un poco juguetona; cuando ella estaba presente se sentía más libre de sus traumas y constante expresión seria.

\- Porque he visto tus entrevistas, siempre con el mismo rostro, por eso no tienes líneas de expresión - dijo acercandose un poco - me encantaría saber por qué es así - susurró mirando sus preciosos ojos turquesa.

\- Eso lo sabrás, pero no ahora; prefiero disfrutar más de tu compañía que recordar cosas tan pasadas - tenía la mirada perdida, signo de que lo recordaba, pero era demasiado doloroso.

\- Cuando tú lo decidas será, no te presionaré - dijo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos - gracias por confiar en mí - Gaara le sonrió, ella era tan delicada y cuidadosa con él que le hacía olvidar todas sus tristezas.

Como es almuerzo le siguieron muchos más, estaban cada vez más unido y el rubio se volvía en un muy mal recuerdo. Era duro darse cuenta de que un error podía salir tan caro, Naruto la miraba desde la distancia y por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidarse de Hinata, esa mujer que no pudo amar de la manera correcta, regalarle flores porque sí y no como una disculpa, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta y ególatra ya estarían casados y muy enamorados.


	7. Chapter 7

Para Naruto la situación había llegado a un límite que no podía soportar más, debía madurar un poco tal como le dijo Hinata. Decidió terminar con todo y al verla salir de su trabajo a vió salir muy a gusto con el pelirrojo, últimamente compartían demasiado tiempo juntos, le resultaba un poco molesto verlos tan felices juntos, no por el hecho de ver a esa mujer sonreír, era porque Hinata le sonreía de la misma manera que le sonreía a él en su añorada época de pareja. Llegaba a su departamento vacío, se alegraba un poco de separarse de Sakura, jamás había sido feliz a su lado, en cada mujer buscaba a Hinata, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ninguna mujer era similar a ella, ni un poco, ella era delicada y detallista, capaz de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus palabras, a pesar de ser tan tímida tenía un carácter que le hacía seguir sus impulsos más bajos.

La noche estaba totalmente estrellada, Naruto miraba al cielo como si fueran pequeñas lágrimas, no pudo evitar coger su teléfono y llamar a la mujer que tanto le había hecho sufrir, después de todo, el rechazo de esa joven lo carcomía poco a poco.

\- ¿Naruto? - su nombre se escuchaba tan bien.

\- Hinata, hola - no se le ocurría una respuesta más ocurrente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tú nunca me llamas - reclamó suavemente.

\- Sólo quería hablar contigo, escucharte por un momento, ¿se puede? - se le escuchaba tan lastimoso que su corazón no pudo negarle algo tan sencillo.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Has estado bien? - su preocupación era sincera y lograba hacerle sentir un poco mejor con su persona.

\- Eso creo, no me he detenido a pensar en ello, creo que es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono de manera tan civilizada - Hinata bufó, si se alteraba era porque se molestaba con él.

\- Eso es porque me decías cosas que no debería decir un hombre en ese entonces casado - el rubio soltó una risa cargada de ironía.

\- Jamás te he visto confundida, te he visto triste y feliz, muchas veces enojada, pero jamás confundida - decía el rubio riendose suavemente sin darse de cuenta de que había detonado en la chica un sentimiento melancólico.

\- No me tengo permitida la confusión, cuando ocurrió la noche de la fiesta jamás dudé en lo que hice; no suelo hablar de este tema, me incomoda - Naruto la escuchó suspirar pesadamente - todo lo que hice contigo fue sin dudar un segundo, hasta que me enteré de lo engañada que me tenías, no digo esto para refregartelo en la cara, si es lo que piensas - Hinata sentía como su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

\- No eres capaz de semejante cosa - respondió el rubio con sumo cariño en su voz.

\- En ese momento sí estaba confundida, no sabía que sentir hacia ti, una parte de mí estaba profundamente enamorada de ti y otra se sentía traicionada, abandonada y usada - las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas - ¿por qué no puedo evitar llorar cuando hablo de esto contigo? -decía suavemente mientras caminaba sola en las calles.

\- Es un recuerdo doloroso para los dos, aunque para mí es un recuerdo de mi pecado - relataba el rubio mientras bajaba del elevador - ese pecado de haberte lastimado tan profundamente siendo los dos tan jóvenes - comenzaba a acelerar el paso al ver la figura de la muchacha.

\- ¿Naruto? - dijo suavemente sin dejar de sollozar - ¿vives aquí? - el rubio asintió y al guardar su teléfono la acurrucó en sus brazos con fuerza, al sentir que ella le correspondía no pudo evitar soltar un lágrima.

\- Perdóname, te lo suplico - al mirarla a los ojos y ver que asentía sólo para volver a enterrar su rostro en su pecho sentía como su corazón volvía a estar en paz.

\- No puedo seguir con esto, me estoy engañando, soy incapaz de odiarte - confesó entre lágrimas mientras subían al elevador.

Ninguno de los dos soltó otra palabra, llegaron al departamento de Naruto y se sentaron en el sillón, Hinata no era tan sincera, pero se había quedado sin fuerzas frente a la búsqueda del rubio, se sentía tentada ante lo que le decía que se escuchaba tan lindo. Al quedar sentados los dos juntos mirando al frente sin un punto fijo suspiraron, ella ya no lloraba y él se sentía finalmente en paz. El ambiente no tenía carga hasta que sonó el celular de la chica.

\- Gaara, hola - el rubio pudo detectar el nerviosismo, se imaginaba que ella se sentía infiel al pelirrojo.

\- Hinata, ¿estás bien? - preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

\- Sí, no te angusties, lamento no haberte mandado un mensaje - respondió tratando de calmarse.

\- Sólo con saber que estás bien me basta - dijo y colgó.

\- ¿Te está controlando? - preguntó el rubio con un deje de burla.

\- No es la pregunta más apropiada para tu condición - dijo volviendo a ser la misma seria Hinata.

\- ¿Él sabe que estás aquí? - volvió a preguntar, ella negó - vaya, no eres una buena chica - Hinata le miró enojada.

\- No tienes moral de decirme eso, él no es mi pareja, tampoco tú - dijo totalmente seria - estoy harta de que creas que soy tuya sólo porque fuiste el primero con el que me acosté - sus palabras eran duras y le hicieron ver sus intentos fallidos de acapararla por completo.

\- Lo sé, ahora eres una mujer libre y no soportas que yo intente hacerte mía - la expresión se entendía de varias manera y la Hyuga no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

\- Si lo sabes, deberías dejar de intentarlo - sus miradas finalmente se conectaron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- Creo que es el momento, a pesar de que deje mi alocado intento de volver a estar a tu lado mis sentimientos no cambiarán en lo absoluto. Lo he perdido todo en la vida, al amor eterno de mi juventud y al amor de mi adultez, porque me has enseñado a ser mejor, en este momento creo que soy libre de mi idealización de ti - Hinata no pudo evitar sentir lástima de su confesión, tomó su mano con suavidad, estaba fría y su rostro cubierto por su cabello, al descubrir que a la luz de la noche estaba llorando como un niño pequeño lo acurrucó en sus brazos.

\- Ven aquí - le susurró, podía sentir su dolor en cada una de sus palabras - me parte el alma verte llorar y saber que no puedo hacer nada para detener tu sufrimiento - decía acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

\- Lo sé, no eres lo suficientemente cruel como para que disfrutes este momento. Debo admitir que Gaara es el más apropiado para ti, justo y apasionado, al igual que tú, es tu colega y podrían ser excelentes compañeros, mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte - estaba derrotado, estaba dejando ir a la mujer que tanto quería y por la que tanto había sacrificado - él siente lo mismo que tú, es cuestión de tiempo que ustedes - su voz se quebró dejando salir un alarido de dolor.

\- No sigas - dijo la chica dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran, como si deseara hacerle compañía en su dolor - no pienses en eso - le besó tiernamente la frente y Naruto se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, sentía que era la última vez que la iba a ver, en efecto.

\- No es bueno que te siga viendo cada día, el departamento me ha ofrecido irme a reportar la situación de los tribunales internacionales en Holanda - confesó un poco derrotado - no tengo nada a qué aferrarme, así que aceptaré y quizás me quede ahí - Hinata se sentía feliz y triste en aquel momento, él podría crecer profesionalmente, pero se iba con una profunda soledad.

\- Si nos alejamos te daré la oportunidad perfecta para que crezcas, así encontrarás a una chica que te de mucho más de lo que yo podría darte, te amo, pero como se ama a un buen amigo, tú me has enseñado a ir por aquello que de verdad quiero - Naruto detuvo sus lágrimas - fuiste mi primer amor sincero, a pesar de todo - confesó acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Finalmente ha terminado este capítulo - Naruto suspiraba con pesadez, era la triste realidad, ya no era parte de la vida de la mujer que tanto adoraba.

Esa mujer que muchas veces le parecía irracional, loca y demasiado necesitada se había transformado en lo que siempre fue, una joven preocupada y cariñosa, de espíritu tan noble que lo acompañaba en su dolor. Ambos cerraron los ojos al momento de unir sus labios, estaban confundidos por lo que sentían en ese momento, amor, amistad o lástima, se besaron como nunca en sus vidas, Naruto lo hizo desde lo más sincero de su ser, con lágrimas en los ojos embargado por la felicidad y la tristeza de que sólo duraría ese beso, jamás en su vida se había emocionado con un beso; por primera vez cuestionó si era lo correcto dejar de intentarlo, en un beso sentía todo lo que ella daba de su ser. Hinata por su lado lo disfrutaba, aferrada a su cuerpo jalaba de su camiseta como si fuera a desvanecerse en un instante y ese momento sería sólo un sueño; sus labios eran finos y fuertes, capaces de llevar el ritmo que él deseara. Al separarse sólo se podía escuchar a Naruto hipar como un niño pequeño abrazado a la cintura de la chica.

\- Perdona, me resulta tan difícil hacer lo correcto, debo dejarte ir - decía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados - no puedo suplicarte que te quedes conmigo, no sería justo - Hinata seguía sin reaccionar.

\- Fue un beso - se decía a sí misma tratando de relacionar lo que había hecho con lo que pensaba - yo... Juré no hacer eso, no caer en tus redes, y heme aquí, contigo en mis brazos - acariciaba de manera automática sus cabellos dorados - siempre fue tan suave - dijo deteniendo al rubio mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

\- Hinata - decía tratando de calmarse.

\- Lo sé, esto que acaba de pasar puede cambiarlo todo - Naruto sintió como una pequeña llama se encendía en los ojos de Hinata - debo irme, necesito pensar - tomó su bolso y escapó rápidamente, pero no pudo moverse, el rubio le tomó la muñeca.

\- No te marches, no ahora - ella negaba con la cabeza sin escucharle - ¿no ves la conexión que tenemos los dos? - ella le miró a los ojos tratando de no hacerle caso.

\- Pensé que habías cambiado, pero la gente no cambia - dijo mirando al suelo, en realidad guardaba la esperanza de que él pudiera seguir adelante, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, pero si lo pensaba bien, él no la veía más que como una obsesión, lo cual le parecía deprimente, no sentía culpa, pues ella no le daba pie para eso, sin embargo, en ese beso podía cambiar esa idea.

\- ¡Han pasado más de 5 años! ¡Olvida ya ese episodio! - su orden expresaba toda esa ira reprimida por los rechazos de esa mujer.

\- Me lastimas - se liberó con fuerza del agarre - no me pidas imposibles, no puedo olvidar ese episodio, tú eras mi primer amor. Los hombres son en verdad estúpidos, si creen que por estar con ellos un momento somos suyas, pues no, no me hago la difícil, de verdad no quiero estar contigo - era tan claro en esas frases que ya eran gritos.

\- Pero me besaste - se arrepintió por ser tan violento, pero ya no sabía como llegar a ella.

\- Se acabó, vete a Holanda a ser feliz y olvida todo, un beso se lo puedo dar a cualquiera - tomó su bolso y salió de ese apartamento.

Cada momento con él le reafirmaba que de verdad no era bueno para ella. Cuando salió de ese infernal departamento pensó en lo que había pasado, si de verdad su amor por él estaba extinto, nunca fue de gran ayuda para su vida, nunca la apreció como debía. Esa calma que le dio darse cuenta de eso la impulsó a tomar su teléfono.

\- ¿Diga? - se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- Gaara, ¿estás libre ahora? - su pregunta era demandante, pero quería ir más allá del tibio cariño que le brindaba el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, estoy en mi departamento - le dijo con deseo de que ella viniera a verla.

\- Iré, si no te molesta - moría de deseo de verle, de sentir ese calor tan propio de él.

Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si huyera de lo más aterrador, aunque nada la aterraba más que su pasado. El beso que compartió con él no fue más que un acto de caridad, nunca sentiría la misma admiración ni el mismo ¿amor? que sentía por el pelirrojo, nunca le daría la misma seguridad. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta del departamento de Gaara sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás, ni ella ni el pelirrojo tenían opción, su destino no se había cruzado por mera casualidad.


End file.
